FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a sleeve having a gusset in each side thereof.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the sleeve of FIG. 1 partially expanded.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of the sleeve of FIG. 2, taken along line 3xe2x80x943 thereof.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the sleeve of FIG. 2 fully expanded.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a sleeve similar to the sleeve of FIG. 1 but having two gussets in each side of the sleeve.
FIG. 6 is an elevational view of another sleeve constructed in accordance with the present invention and having a non-linear upper end.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a partially expanded sleeve having an upper portion detachable via a line of perforations.
FIG. 8 is an elevational view of a sleeve similar to the sleeve of FIG. 7 but having a non-linear line of perforations.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of a partially expanded sleeve having a gusset in each side and having a bottom gusset, the bottom gusset being of a different configuration than the bottom gusset of the sleeves in FIGS. 1-8.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a partially expanded sleeve similar to the sleeve of FIG. 9 but having a concave lower end.
FIG. 11 is a side view of a portion of a sleeve having a tapered side gusset.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view of the sleeve of FIG. 7 fully expanded and containing a plant and growing medium.